Going to the beach
by GiveDaisyLove
Summary: A story about the Mario gang going to the beach. LxD & PxM
1. Chapter 1

Note; I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Peach,Mario,Luigi and Daisy were chatting around.  
Mario:"Guys, I'm getting bored..."  
Luigi,Peach:"Yeah, me to."  
Then they notice Daisy was sleeping.  
Daisy:"ZZZZZZ..."  
Luigi(dazed):"She's se cute when she is sleeping...~"  
Mario(dazed):"Yeah, she is..."  
Before Mario could end his sentence Peach yelled..  
Peach**:"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"**  
Mario**:"NOTHING!"**  
From all that yelling Luigi got out of his trance about Daisy and Daisy wakes up.  
Luigi:"Why we're you guys yelling?"  
Daisy:"Did I sleep?"  
Mario:"..."  
Peach**:"WE WE'RE YELLING FOR A GOOD REASON!"**  
Mario:"I don't think that's a good reason to yell..."  
Peach(pissed off**):"IT IS A GOOD REASON!NOW EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"**  
Daisy:"Looks like the Peach fall out of the tree..."  
Mario &amp; Luigi laughed.  
Peach(really really pissed off**):"FUUUUUUU!"**  
Mario(laughing):"Man, that was a good one." :')  
Peach(really really really pissed off**):"SHUT THE F*CK UP!"**  
Mario:"Peach, calm down man... You're creeping me out..."  
Daisy:"Maybe you better go on a vacation...To relax..."  
Peach:"Maybe you're right...But..."  
Luigi:"But what?"  
Peach**:"I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT MY FRIENDS!"**  
They were about to hug but then Daisy said...  
Daisy:"Wich friends?"  
Everybody besides Daisy: *facepalm*

After a few minutes Peach deciced to go to the beach for a few days.  
Daisy:"Wich beach?The one from Mushroom Kingdom or one of the so much beaches of Sarasaland?"  
Peach:"In Sarasaland it's much hotter, so we're going to there."  
Daisy:"Yeah...There are hotter boys..."  
Luigi: :(  
Peach:"I mean the temperature, Daisy..."  
Daisy:"Owh...The temperature...He he..."  
Daisy smirked.  
Mario:"Okay!Let's go to the beach!"  
Peach:"Mario...It's to late to go to the beach..."  
Daisy:"Not if we sleep at my castle."  
Peach:"You don't mind that we stay?"  
Daisy:"Nahh."  
Luigi:"And your bro's?"  
Daisy:"I don't care what they think."  
Mario:"From when you have brothers?"  
Peach &amp; Luigi: *facepalm*  
Daisy:"I don't know how old they are...So I don't know from when they are my bro's..."  
Peach &amp; Luigi: *facepalm* (again )


	2. Chapter 2

Note:I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Peach:"So, I'm going to pack my stuff."  
Mario:"Yeah, me and Luigi are going to pack our stuff to."  
Luigi:"What Mario said."  
Daisy:"What am I suppost to do?"  
Peach:"You can do what you are very good in."  
Daisy:"Like what? Sports?Sleeping?More sleeping?..."  
Peach:"I meant helping me packing my stuff..."  
Daisy:"From when I'm good in that?"  
Peach drags Daisy to her room.  
Daisy**:"WHY?!"**  
Mario and Luigi leaved Peaches castle.

With the girls:  
Daisy was laying on Peaches bed while Peach was asking Daisy what she tought about her clothes.  
Peach:"And what do you think about this dress?Will Mario like it?"  
Daisy didn't answer.  
Peach turns around and she sees that Daisy is sleeping... again.  
Peach**:"DAISY!"**  
Daisy wakes up and falls out of Peaches bed.  
Daisy gets up.  
Daisy:"Do you really had to do that?!"  
Peach:"Yes, I had!So, what do you think that Mario will think about this dress?"  
Daisy(thinking):_ Just kill me allready..._

With the boys:  
Mario:"Aah... A vacation with the girls...In bikini..."  
Luigi:"That's the only thing we're you are thinking about?"  
Mario:"Luigi, you like Daisy, just imagne her in a lil bikini."  
Luigi imagne Daisy in a lil bikini.  
Luigi smirks.  
Mario:"See that's what I mean."  
Luigi:"I like what I'm seeing."

After an hour they all packed their stuff.  
Mario:"I'm going to call..."  
Before he could finish his sentence he sees a freaking **BIG** limousine in the front of their house.  
Mario:"You see that limousine to, right?"  
Luigi:"Yes..."  
Luigi opens the door.  
A man comes out of the limousine.  
The man:" this Luigi and Mario's house?"  
Mario**:"IT'S MARIO AND LUIGI!"**  
Luigi:"Don't listin to him, yes this is our house."  
The man:"I came to pick you guys up."  
Luigi:"Who sended you?"  
The man:"Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, and we need to pick her and Princess Peach up to."  
Luigi,Mario:"Cool!"  
The man:"I will pick up your can go into the limousine."  
Luigi,Mario:"Okay."  
The man picks up their bagage and Luigi and Mario go into the limousine.

After a few minutes they arrive at Peaches castle.  
The man picks up her bagage and Daisy and Peach get into the is sitting next to Luigi and Peach is sitting next to Mario.  
Mario,Luigi:"Hi girls."  
Peach,Daisy:"Hi boys."  
Daisy:"You guys like the limousine?"  
Mario,Luigi:"Yeah, it's freaking cool!"  
Daisy:"Okay then, Let's go to the beach!"  
Mario,Luigi,Peach:"Let's go!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Note:I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Peach:"Finally, a vacation, it's been so long since I was on vacation... But I didn't like my last vacation..."  
Mario:"Why didn't you liked it?"  
Peach(blushing):"...Nothing..."  
Daisy smirks...  
Mario:"Why can't we know what happened?"  
Daisy:"Because something embarrassingly happened to Peach!"  
Peach(is so red as Mario's hat**):"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"**  
Daisy:"So, you don't think it's not embarracing when you..."  
Peach(blushing so hard as she can**):"SHUT UP!"**  
Daisy:"I thought you said it wasn't embarracing?"  
Daisy smirks again.  
Peach:"...Now... Err... You see..."  
Daisy:"That's what I thought."  
Mario,Luigi:"So what happened?!"  
Daisy:"A fish stole Peaches top of her bikini and Wario saw her.."  
Peach(very mad and hard blushing**):"SHUT UP!"**  
Mario**:"WARIO SAW YOU B**BS BEFORE ME?!"**  
Daisy &amp; Luigi: **ROLF!**  
Peach:** O/O**  
?:"You guys have Always the instrestings conversations..."  
Daisy**:"WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"**  
?:"I'm here to!"  
Daisy**:"Why the fuck are you guys here?!"**  
Then Daisy's bro's came from the other side of the limo.  
Hayes:"We fall asleep in your limo and now we waked up from your very instresting story about Peach."  
Peach:** O/O**  
Nash:"And were here to keep an eye on you, lil one!"  
Daisy**:"HEY!I'm not little!And you don't need to follow me!I can keep care of myself!"**  
Nash:"Sureeeeee..."  
Daisy:"You guys just take the other limo!Hello?Kick them out please!"  
Nash,Hayes**:"WHAT?!"**  
The man did what Daisy said him to do.  
Nash,Hayes:"**WE WILL GET YOU BACK LATER!"**  
Daisy:"Sureeeee..."  
They continued their way to the beach.  
Peach:"Why are you so rude to your bro's?"  
Daisy:"Hello?They we're spying on us!They don't need to do that!"  
Mario:"This time I'm on Daisy's side, they don't need to spy on us!"  
Luigi:"Ditto."  
Peach:"Okay, I'm the only one who doesn't know how it is to have a bro."

After a while:  
Daisy fall asleep on Luigi's chest.  
Peach:"Owh!That's so cute!"  
Mario:"Why does she fall asleep so much?"  
Luigi:"I don't know."  
Peach:"Me neither."  
Mario:"Maybe we better ask her why."  
Luigi:"But let her sleep for now, she seems to be tired."  
Mario:"Okay."  
Peach:"Okay." 


	4. Chapter 4

Note; I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

After a while they arrived at Daisy's castle to drop their driver grabs their bagage and brings it inside were a porter takes it over and brings it to their 's room is besides Daisy's (we all know why, don't we )and at the end of the hall are Mario and Peach's room (we all know why, again ).  
The driver:"We are now going to the beach, we will be there in a few minutes."  
Everybody(besides Daisy wich is still sleeping):"Okay."

Mario:"Man, Daisy is a heavy sleeper, isn't she?"  
Peach:"Well, that's weird, normally Daisy wakes up from the littlest things..."  
Luigi:"Maybe she's just really tired, for some reason..."  
Mario:"At last, she doesn't snore like Peach does..."  
Mario wished he didn't said that...  
Peach(yelling, really loud**):"I. DON'T. SNOREEEEE!"**  
Daisy wakes up and shoked a bit.  
Daisy:"...Mmmm wha?..."  
Daisy blushed a little because she sees that she was laying on Luigi and Peach were still agrueing about if Peach snores or if she doesn't snore.

Daisy:"Oh, I'm sorry Luigi, I didn't wanted to fall asleep or something..."  
Luigi:"Don't worry, sweetie, You're cute when you're sleeping."  
Daisy blushed a little.(Again )  
Daisy:"Thanks..." **O/O**

Peach:"Daisy?!"  
Daisy:"Yeah?"  
Peach:"I don't snore right?!"  
Daisy:"Do I have to lie or what?"  
Luigi and Mario are snickering.  
Peach**:"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T SNOREEEEE!"**

The driver:"We're here."  
The driver opens the door so they can get out of the gives the girls their beach bags and their sunglasses.  
The driver:"Have a nice day!"  
Peach,Mario,Luigi,Daisy:"Thanks!And you to!"  
Daisy:"Aren't you going to stay at the beach?"  
The driver:"I only can do that if one of the royalities says I can..."  
Daisy:"Ofcourse you can!"  
The driver:"Thanks, Princess!"  
Daisy:"No problem!"

Peach:"Now let's go to the beach!"  
Mario:"Let's-a-go!"  
Luigi:"Okidoki!"  
Daisy:"Ow yeah!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Note; I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

They found a place to noticed that there aren't a lot of people today at the layed next to Daisy and next to Daisy is Peach en next to Peach is Mario.  
Mario:"Can we get some ice cream?"  
Daisy:"We just arrived, maybe later..."  
Luigi:"I agree with Daisy."  
Mario:"Aw, come on."  
Peach sighs.  
Peach:"I'll go with you to get some ice cream..."  
Mario**:"YAY!"**  
Luigi:"Someone is being a little child..."  
Daisy starts snickering.  
Mario:"I heard that!"  
Luigi:"I'm cool with that!"  
Daisy snickers louder.  
Mario and Peach went off.  
Daisy starts smirking...  
Daisy:"Now, it's just you and me, isn't it..."  
Luigi start to get a little bit nervous  
Luigi:"Let's go for a walk..."  
Daisy:"I would love to!"  
They get up and they go for a walk.  
They notice that the clouds are getting darker.  
Daisy(thinking_):" __**AWW**__, come on not today!I hate thunderstorms, and I'm maybe a little scared of it... __**NO DAISY!**__You are scared of nothing, remember?!"_  
Luigi sees that something is bothering Daisy.  
Luigi:"You okay?"  
Daisy starts to get a little bit nervous.  
Daisy:"Yeah!I'm totatlly fine!"  
Luigi:"Okay..."

It starts they hear a loud scared so hard that she jumped in Luigi's arms.  
Daisy**:"AAAAAAAH!" **  
Luigi:"Owh, big bad Daisy is afraid of thunderstorms, isn't she..."  
Luigi smirks.  
Daisy**:"What?!What are you talking about!I just scared a bit!..."**  
She climbs out of Luigi's arms.  
Daisy(finishing her sentence):"That will so not happen again!"  
Then they heard another jumped again in Luigi's arms.  
Luigi:"That will so not happen again?"  
Luigi smirks again.  
Daisy:"Okay, maybe I'm a little afraid of thunderstorms."  
Luigi:"Aren't they heading over Sarasaland for allready a few days, mostly during the night?"  
Daisy:"Yeah... Why?"  
Luigi:"Is that why you are so sleepy?"  
Daisy:"Maybe..."


	6. Chapter 6

Note:I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

The thunderstorm is still heading over Sarasaland and Luigi and Daisy are still outside...

Daisy:"Can we go inside now?"  
Luigi:"Not before you admit that you're afraid of thunderstorms."  
Daisy:"I'm not afraid of..."  
**BANG!**  
Daisy**:"AAAAH!"**  
Daisy jumps in Luigi's arms again.  
Luigi:"You're not afraid of?"  
Luigi smirks.  
Daisy:"At last I'm not afraid of ghosts!"  
Luigi:"Me neither."  
Daisy:"What?"  
Luigi:"When I saved Mario from King Boo, I found out that ghosts aren't that scary at all."  
Daisy:"Seriously?"  
Luigi:"Yes."  
Daisy:"I don't believe..."  
**BANG!**  
Daisy**:"AAAAAH!"**  
Luigi:"You're going to admit that you're scared of it?"  
Daisy:"I'm not scared of it!"  
Luigi:"Just say you're scared of it that helps."  
Daisy:"I'm scared of..."  
Luigi:"Come on, you can say it."  
Daisy**:"...MY DADS MOUSTACHE!"**  
Luigi:"See it wasn't... Wait what?"  
Daisy**:"WTF** did I just say?"  
Luigi falls on the ground laughing.  
Daisy:"Stop laughing!"  
Luigi:"Omgosh, can you say that again so I can record it?"  
Daisy**:"NO!"**  
Luigi:"**HAHAHAHA OMGOSH HAHAHAHA!"**

A few seconds later:  
Luigi**:"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

A few moments later:  
Luigi**:"HAHAHAHAHAHA**!"

A few minutes later:  
Luigi:"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

A few...  
Daisy**:"OKAY STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"**  
Me**:"LOL" XD**

Luigi:"**HAHAHA okay... HAHAHA...** I'm done."  
Daisy:"Finally!"  
Luigi:"We better go find Mario and Peach."  
Daisy:"Maybe they fall into the sea and a shark that looks like Bowser kidnapped Peach and Mario is chasing after the shark that looks like Bowser and while chasing he fall on his face, so he is now in the hospital and...  
Luigi**:"DAISY!"**  
Daisy:"Yeah?"  
Luigi:"**WTF!**How is that even possible?"  
Daisy:"Idk it just popped into my head.."  
Daisy:"**OR!**Maybe when they were buying Ice cream there came out of nowere a monster made of ice cream and..."  
Luigi:"Stop it right there."  
Daisy:"...I'm weird..."  
Luigi:"Just that you know it." 


	7. Chapter 7

Note:I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

After an half hour of searching for Mario and Peach:  
Luigi:"I don't think there here anymore, our stuff was here, so they probaly took it with them."  
Daisy:"They're probaly in that beach house over there."  
Luigi:"I hope so."  
They walked to the beach house and stepped inside.  
A waiter:"Princess!It's nice to see you again!And Master Luigi!It's an honour to have you in our Beach House!"  
Daisy:"Hi Taylor!It's nice to see you again to!But have you seen Mario and Peach?"  
Taylor:"You just missed them!They were here for about an hour and then they leaved, if I am right they said that they were going to wait in a limo from you?"  
Daisy:"They allready went back to the limo we need to go to there weege!And Taylor thanks for the information!See ya soon!"  
Tayler:"Later Princess and Master Luigi!"

Luigi:"Could it be that something happened and that that's the reason that they got back to your limo?"  
Daisy:"I hope not."  
Luigi:"Probaly Mario screwed it again."  
Daisy:"That's how we know him, sweetie."  
Luigi:"Unfortunately it is..."  
Daisy:"You're at last not like him."  
Luigi gave Daisy a kiss on her cheeck.  
Daisy:"What was that for?"  
Luigi:"You're so sweet."  
Daisy:"Really?A lot of people say I'm mean or..."  
Before Daisy could finish her sentence Luigi gave her a passionate kiss on her lips.  
A random Sarasalander:"Awwww... You guys are so cute together!"  
Luigi &amp; Daisy:"Thanks."

Daisy's limo:  
Luigi and Daisy stepped inside.  
Luigi:"Hey guys, did you enjoy the..."  
Luigi and Daisy saw a mad Peach covered in ice cream and a Mario wich is smiling nervously.  
Daisy:"What happ..."  
Peach**:"DON'T EVEN ASK!"**  
Daisy:"Okay..."

In the limo Mario and Peach were having a 'private talk' and Luigi and Daisy decided to go sit a little further away from them.  
Daisy:"Luigi?"  
Luigi:"Yeah?"  
Daisy:"Do you think they're going to break up?"  
Luigi:"Idk Daisy, I've never seen Peach this mad before..."  
Daisy:"I have."  
Daisy is smirking.  
Luigi:"What did you do?"  
Luigi said smirking.  
Daisy:"Promise me you don't tell Peach or everybody else I told you allright?"  
Luigi:"I will shut it."  
Daisy:"We were having a sleepover at Peaches and Peach fall asleep and we know she is a heavy sleeper, so Mona and I decided to pull a prank on her."  
Luigi:"Tell me more."  
Daisy:"We were thinking and thinking untill the perfect prank came up!"  
Luigi:"Intresting, Aren't Mona and you very good at naughty pranks?"  
Daisy:"Yes we are. So we decided to let it look like that Peach just had sex with Mario and then we were going to Toadsworth to tell him Peach and Mario were having some 'private time' with each other, so we put Peach in her bed and we layed a used condom on her head and we messed up her clothes a little bit and we called Toadsworth and man, he was mad."  
Luigi**:"OMG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAA**!"  
But after a few seconds Luigi allready stopped laughing.  
Luigi:"Wait a sec, a **USED** condom?"  
Daisy:"We found by chance a used condom next to Peaches bed."  
Luigi:"Lol" **XD**  
Luigi:"Please promise me you and Mona won't pull a prank on me?"  
Daisy:"I won't, sweetie."  
Luigi gave Daisy a kiss on the lips.  
Daisy:"Sometimes you're just to sweet."  
Luigi:"But you are sweeter."  
Daisy:"No, you are sweeter."  
Luigi:"No, you are sweeter."  
Daisy:"No, you are sweeter."  
Luigi:"No, you are sweeter."  
Daisy:"No, you are sweeter."  
Luigi:"No, you are..."  
Peach**:"SHUT UP!"**  
Daisy**:"AAH!"**  
Luigi:"Why did you scare us like that!"  
Daisy**:"Yeah?!"**  
Peach**:"Just shut up!"**  
Luigi was about to say something but Daisy covered his mouth.  
Daisy:"Just leave her alone a bit okay?"  
Luigi:"Okay, whatever my sweetie wants."  
Daisy:"Awww..."  
They kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Note:I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

They arrived at Daisy's castle.  
The driver:"We arrived."  
Peach got out first and ran to her room and locked it, that means that Mario can't get in there.  
Luigi was carrying his and Daisy's stuff, and Mario was carrying his own stuff because Peach took hers with her.  
They were walking inside and there was a silence untill Mario decided to speak.  
Mario:"Daisy?"  
Daisy:"Yeah?"  
Mario:"Can I have another room?Peach won't let me in."  
Daisy:"No."  
Mario:"Than... Wait what?"  
Daisy:"You can sleep with the horses in their stalls."  
Luigi tries to hold in his laughter.  
Mario:"You just didn't say that..."  
Daisy:"Btw, my maidens clean the stalls once a week, so you better watch out where you step."  
Luigi starts laughing.  
Mario**:"WHAT?!"**  
Daisy:"I'm just kidding."  
Now Daisy starts laughing to.  
Mario:"That's not funny!"  
Luigi:"Yes it is!"  
Daisy:"But, Mario?"  
Mario:"Yeah?"  
Daisy grabs Mario by his collar.  
Daisy**:"Make it good with Peach again or I KILL YOU!GOT THAT?!"**  
Mario:"**YES PRINCESS!"**  
Daisy lets Mario go and Mario runs .Like a little doll is stolen.  
Luigi:"I think you might scare him."  
Daisy:"You think?"  
Luigi's Phone bleeps.  
Luigi starts laughing.  
Daisy:"Why are you laughing?"  
Luigi:"Mario asked me if I could bring pants to his room because he peed in his."  
Daisy starts laughing.  
After 10 min of laughing:  
Daisy:"I might go talk to Peach."  
Daisy was about to go to Peaches room but Luigi grabbed her around her middle.  
Daisy:"Weegee?"  
Luigi:"I think she's to mad to talk to, why bother her now when you can bother her when she's in a better mood?"  
Daisy:"But..."  
Luigi:"Why don't we just go watch a movie together?"  
Ofcourse Daisy's thoughts wents fast to Luigi and she forgot about Peach.  
Daisy:"Okay!"

With Peach:  
Peach(thinking_**):"Ugh!I hate Mario for what he did to me!And WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD didn't Daisy come to me to talk to me yet?!Maybe if I go to sleep I will wake up with a happy face and a good talk with Daisy."**_  
And Peach falled asleep.

With Mario:  
**Mario(thinking):ERROR BRAIN NOT FOUND ONLY A DANCING CAT.**  
** ＼＼ ****Λ＿****Λ**  
** ＼****( ****ˇωˇ) **  
** ⌒ヽ**  
**/ へ＼**  
**/ ****/ ＼＼**  
** ﾚ ノ ヽ****_つ**  
**/ ****/**  
**/ ****/|**  
**( ****(ヽ**  
**|、＼**  
**| 丿 ＼ ⌒****)**  
**) /**  
**`ノ ****) ****Lﾉ**  
**(_／**


	9. Chapter 9

Note:I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

With Luigi and Daisy:  
Daisy:"Wich movie do you wanne watch?"  
Luigi:"The most beautiful girl in the world can choose the movie."  
Daisy:"You're too sweet."  
Luigi:"Everybody has to be sweet to such a beauty as you."  
Daisy: Blushing  
Daisy looked at a lot of movies and finally she found a movie to watch.  
Daisy:"How about The Slender Man?"  
Luigi:"Isn't that a horror movie?"  
Daisy:"Ofcourse it is, sweetie."  
Luigi:"You sure you wanne watch a horror movie, beautiful?"  
Daisy:"Why wouldn't I?"  
Luigi:"After you watch a scary movie you can't sleep and you get scared by the most little things."  
Daisy:"That's so not true!I'll prove you that!"  
Luigi:"Wanne bet?"  
Daisy:"Challenge accept!"

So now they had a movie, but they still needed a Daisy goes to the kitchen and she get's some chips and she got back Luigi had grabbed a blanket and was waiting for her.  
Daisy:"Here's some chips and soda."  
Luigi:"Thanks."  
When they had everything set, Daisy layed on Luigi's chest and the blanket was keeping them in Daisy's case, something to cover her eyes when things get to cruel.  
Luigi:"Laying good, princess?"  
Daisy:"Always in your strong arms, soon to be prince."  
Luigi:"Beautiful princess, first we have to be engaged."  
Daisy:"Then hurry up, sweetie." She said with a playfull wink.  
Luigi:"You know what Beyonce says..."  
Daisy:"What?"  
Luigi:""When you like it, you should put a ring on it." He said with a playfull wink.  
Daisy:"Hahaha... You know you're hilarious, right?"  
Luigi:"I have my moments..."  
They both started laughing.

With Mario:  
_"What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?What should I do?"_  
Then he saw Daisy's older brother saw how nervous he was.  
Hayes:"Hey, what's the problem fat in red?"  
Mario ignored what he said and answered his question.  
Mario:"Peach is mad at me...But I don't know how to fix it...And if I don't fix it, Daisy's going to kill me!"  
Hayes:"Well, you gotta watch out for Daisy, later!"  
Then Hayes was about to walk away but...  
Mario:"Hey!Wait!"  
Hayes:"Why do I have to wait?"  
Mario:"Where is the closest by Burger King?"  
Hayes:"At the end of the street, but don't you have to fix you're problems with Peach?"  
Mario:"Yeah...don't you have some advice or something?Btw you're Peaches cousin, you may know her better then I do..."  
Hayes:"I know that she thinks that the beach of Sarasaland is very romantic at night..."  
Mario:"Thanks, you own me one!"  
Then Mario ran to his room with a plan.  
Hayes(thinking):"He's just like Daisy said:"If you ever meet Mario, then he will probaly ask you where the closest by Burger King is, or he will have problems with btw he is fat.""


	10. Chapter 10

Note:I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

With Mario:  
Mario(thinking_):"Okay, Hayes said Peach thinks the beach of Sarasaland is romantic at night, so just go to her and ask her if she wanne come... Wait a sec, she is mad at me!She will never listin to me!I gotta ask Luigi if he wanne ask Peach to come out her room...Wait a sec...Where the fuck is he?" _

With Peach:  
Peach(thinking_**):"Why the fuck isn't Daisy here yet?!She always come to talk to me when I have troubles!Grrrr..." **_

With Luigi and Daisy:  
The movie first the movie looked like a normal movie with a dad playing with his when the child was going to grab the baseball in the forest, he never came back...(If you wanne know more about the movie, then you can watch is for free on Youtube.)  
Daisy:"What happened to that child?"  
Luigi:"I think slenderman got him."  
Daisy:"What would he do to that child?"  
Luigi:"First he will make the child draw weird drawings...Then he will make the kid go crazy and then..."  
Then there came something scary on the tv.  
Daisy**:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**  
Luigi: (not reacting)  
Then there came even more scary things and Daisy screamed as loud as she could.

With Mario:  
Mario(thinking_):"Where could Luigi be?!C'mon Mario think...What does Luigi do a lot when he's at Daisy's...WATCHING A MOVIE!Yes!That's it! He is watching a movie!He wouldn't mind if I ask him to stop watching the movie for a few Daisy...That's another story...But I need to do this!For love!"_  
So Mario searched in every ...  
Mario slammed the door open.  
Daisy**:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**  
Daisy scared so hard that she trew her glass full of soda at Mario and it is a glass from glass so it broke into pieces on his head and he fell on the .And Daisy, she didn't know it was Mario and she crawled against Luigi and was scared.  
Luigi:"Daisy, calm down, it was seriously not the slenderman because this "man" is fat and little."  
Daisy:"Owh...Doesn't that sounds like Mario?"  
Luigi:"Wait a sec...Then you hit Mario with your glass..."  
Daisy grabbed her remote and turns the light they both see it's Mario wich is laying on the of bleed.  
Daisy:"Ow,Sh*t."  
Luigi:"Don't you have a nurse or something?"  
Daisy:"Aha!Ofcourse I have!"  
Daisy grabbed her Phone and texed one of her nurses and said she need to come to movieroom 9.  
Daisy:"The nurse will be here as fast as she can."  
Luigi:"Okay."

After 5 min:  
The nurse:"What's the pro...**WTH happened with him?!"**  
Daisy:"My glass just flow out of my hands and it fell by chance to his head..."  
The nurse gave Daisy the 'You serious?' look.  
Daisy:"Hehehe."  
The nurse:"Don't worry, he will wake up in a few hours, I'll lay him in his room."  
Luigi:"Okay &amp; thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Note:I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

With Peach:  
Peach:"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

With Mario:  
Mario: stil K.O.

With Luigi and Daisy:  
The movie ended.  
Daisy was crawled up against Luigi and covering under a blanket.  
Luigi:"The movie ended, you can look again."  
Daisy pulled the blanket of her head.  
Luigi:"You're scared aren't you?"  
Daisy:"I'm not scared!"  
Luigi:"We will see."  
They walked out of Daisy's movieroom.  
Daisy:"Should we go to my room?"  
Luigi:"Whatever you want, handsome."  
They were walking to Daisy's room, untill...  
Luigi:"Wait..."  
Daisy:"What?"  
Luigi:"What about Mario?"  
Daisy:"What about fatass?"  
Luigi:"Don't call him like that, he's my brother..."  
Daisy:"Why can't I say the truth?"  
Luigi:"Because the truth is mean if you are something like Mario."  
Daisy:" should go to him."  
Luigi:"Okay, after you precious."

After a few minutes they arrived at Mario's room.  
(Without knocking)Daisy opened the door from Mario's room.  
Daisy:"Mario?"  
Luigi:"Are you awake?"  
...No answer...  
Daisy:"That's probly a no."  
Luigi:"Indeed."  
Daisy turned on the light and Luigi walked to his brother.  
Luigi:"Man,he is fat!"  
Daisy wasn't sure if she heared that good, so...  
Daisy:"What did you say?"  
Luigi:"That he is fatter than I know him."  
Daisy:"What do you want?"  
Luigi:"What do you mean with that?"  
Daisy:"If you see how much cake Peach gives him..."  
Luigi:"Owh, yeah, you're right, now I get it."

Luigi;"Dais?"  
Daisy:"Yeah?"  
Luigi:"You really hit him hard to his head..."  
Daisy:"Huh?"  
Luigi:"I'll show you."  
Luigi points to a place on Mario's head where a really big scratch is.  
Daisy:"Well, He didn't had to scare me like that!"  
Luigi:"You sure it wasn't just because of that movie?"  
Daisy:"Yes, I am sure!Very sure!"  
Luigi:"Okay."  
Then out of nowhere the window from Mario's room falled into pieces.  
Daisy**:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!IT'S SLENDERMAN!"**  
Daisy jumped into Luigi's arms.  
Luigi:"Don't be ridiculous, that isn't real!"  
But then a shadow of a slender figure emerged... 


	12. Chapter 12

Note:I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

We ended with a screaming Daisy and a slender figure wich emerged out of nowhere.

Daisy**:"AAAAAAHHHH!"**  
Luigi:"What the fuck is that?!"  
Daisy(thinking_**):"How can Luigi be so calm about this?! THE MOTHERFUCKING SLENDERMAN IS STANDING IN THE FRONT OF US READY TO MAKE U DISSAPEAR!"**_  
The slender figure came closer to them...  
Daisy**:"GO AWAY!AAAAAAAHHHH!LUIGI DO SOMETHING!"**  
Luigi falls on the ground laughing.  
Daisy**:"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING WE ARE ABOUT TO DISSAPEAR!"**  
Then "the slenderman" put off his cap, and falls on the ground laughing to...  
Daisy**:"HAYES?!STUPID ASSHOLE!WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!"**  
Hayes:"Well, you said to Luigi that you were going to watch 'the slenderman', so I thought why not scare Daisy?"  
Daisy:"And why did Luigi started laughing to?"  
Hayes:"Because I told him what I was about to do."  
Daisy:"Why the fuck did you agree with him?!"  
Luigi:"He payed me 50 bucks."  
Daisy:"Wow, you're really starting to look like a Sarasalander."  
Luigi:"Hehehe..."

Hayes:"What the fuck do I smell here?It stinks!"  
Daisy**:"EW!"**  
Luigi:"Jesus Christ, what the fuck is that smell?!"  
Daisy:"I think it's Mario."  
They all looked at Mario.  
Luigi:"It seems like the smell comes from Mario..."  
They got closer to Mario.  
Luigi:"Mario?"  
Mario:"I-I-Is i-it g-gone?"  
Hayes:"What needs to be gone?"  
Mario:"T-T-The s-slender-m-man..."  
Daisy:"That was just Hayes in a costume."  
Mario**:"Wait, what?I SHIT MY PANTS FOR NOTHING?!"**  
Luigi:"That explains the smell."  
Daisy**:"EWW!"**  
Hayes**:"HAHAHAHA!**The best part of it is that he is laying in one of your costumer beds." **XD**  
Mario:"Hehehe..."  
Daisy**:"DOUBLE EWW!"**  
Luigi:"Mario, wtf 2 pants on one day?!"  
Hayes:"Wait, 2?"  
Daisy:"He peeded his pants like 2 hours ago."  
Mario:"You don't need to say that!"  
Then the door slams open and everybody turned around.  
Peach**:"I HEARD PEOPLE YELLING, YOU ALL OKAY?!"**  
Daisy:"We're fine Peachy, calm down."  
Peach: snif snif  
Peach**:"What the fuck is that smell?! Eww!"**  
Hayes:"Ask that to fat in red."  
Mario:"I'm not fat!"  
Peach**:"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ASSHOLE!"**  
Then Peach storms out of the room.  
Luigi:"Good job, Mario."  
Daisy,Hayes:"Indeed."  
Mario:"Shut up."  
Hayes:"Later!"  
Hayes goes out of the room.  
Luigi:"We're leaving to, later bro."  
Daisy:"Good luck with your 'shitty' problem."  
Luigi:"**HAHAHAHAHA!"**  
Mario:"That's not funny!"  
Daisy:"Looks like somebody has a 'shitty' mood today..."  
Luigi**:"HAHAHAHAHA!"**  
Mario**:"JUST GO AWAY!"**  
Luigi:"Later shithead."  
Daisy**:"HAHAHAHA!"**  
Mario:"Grrrr..."


	13. Chapter 13

Note:I don't speak English very well, so sorry if I make mistakes!

Luigi and Daisy walked out of Mario's guest room.

Daisy:"I need to show you something in my room!"

Luigi:"Okay, whatever my sweety wants."

_Luigi(thinking):"I'm such a Lucky guy to be with a girl like Daisy..."(Starts dreaming away about Daisy.)_

Daisy:"Luigi...Luigi?...Luigi!"

Luigi snapped out of his thoughts.

Luigi:"...Wha?..."

Daisy:"What were you thinking about?"

Luigi:"...You..."

_Luigi(thinking):"Wait...Did I said that aloud?"_

Daisy: blushing

Luigi sees that Daisy is blushing.

_Luigi(thinking):"I probaly said that aloud because she's blushing..."_

Daisy leads them into her room.

Luigi:"So...What do you wanne show me?"

Daisy:"Just follow me."

Luigi followed her just like she said.

They stopped walking.

Luigi:"Daisy?"

Daisy:"Yeah?"

Luigi:"Why are we standing in the front of a wall?"

Daisy:"Just stand here and watch."

Luigi:"Okay..."

Daisy walked to her nightstand and grabbed a remote wich was laying on the top of pressed a button and the wall moved and now there was a very very very big TV being showed.

Luigi:"Woah..."

Daisy:"What do you think about it?"

Luigi:"This TV is even bigger then the white screens in the cinema!"

Daisy:"I knew you would like it!"

Luigi:"Who wouldn't?!"

Daisy: giggle

Daisy:"So...How about we use it?"

Luigi:"Sounds great!"

They both went to Daisy's bed and snuggled up against each other.

Luigi:"Laying good?"

Daisy:"Always in your strong arms." ;)

Luigi:"I love you."

Daisy:"I love you to, Luigi."

After a while they both fall asleep in each other arms.

* * *

With Mario:

_Mario(thinking):"Why did Peach yelled at me for no reason? Did I really made her that mad?... And Luigi or Daisy aren't a really big help... Maybe I should try to make a romantic movie night..."_

With that idea Mario started writing a suggestion list for romantic things.

Candles

Rose petals

A romantic movie

A bouquet of flowers

Chocolate's in a heart shaped box

Condoms

_Mario(thinking):"Wait...Maybe not that last one...**Today**."_

Mario made a corridor of candles with rose petals around it and he set the romantic movie ready to play. He grabed the bouquet of flowers &amp; the chocolate's in a heart shaped box and he hurried upstairs to Peach, hoping that she would accept...Mario knocked on the door, and instead of yelling come in she opened the door.

Peach:"What do you... Are that bouquet of flowers &amp; chocolate's in a heart shaped box for me?!"

Mario:"Yes, and I'm very sorry for what happened, Peach..."

Peach:"I hope this is not the only thing you did for me to forgive you."

Mario:"No, follow me."

Peach:"Okay."

They walked downstairs and Mario was hoping that Peach would forgive stopped at Mario's guest opened the door and...

Peach:"OMG!This is so beautiful Mario!"

Mario:"Only the best for a princess, hehe.."

Peach followed the corridor of candles with rose petals around it and it leaded her to a sofa.

Peach:"Mario!How did you know I liked this movie?!"

_Mario(thinking):"I just found it under the TV remote, maybe Daisy has done that..."_

Peach:"Mario?"

Mario snapped out of his thoughts.

Mario:"Yeah?"

Peach:"I asked you a question?"

Mario:"Ow... Yeah! I just had a presumption that you would like that movie, hehehe..."

Peach:"Ow, Okay!"

They watched the movie together and Peach falled asleep in Mario's arms.

_Mario(thinking):"I think she accepted my apology, now Daisy won't kill me, phew!"_


	14. Chapter 14

The next day~

Mario &amp; Peach were the first ones to wake least, that's what they they walked into the kitchen they saw a very sleepy Nash sitting there.

Peach:"Nash?"

Nash:"Hmp?"

Peach:"Why are you already up? You mostly sleep untill noon."

Nash:"You know, you and your boyfriend really loud."

Peach**:"I DON'T SNORE!"**

Peach yelled so hard that you could hear an echo of what she yelled.

Nash:"Keep it down!You will wake up the others!"

But it was to late everybody was what will happen if a Sarasalander wakes up early, on a free day...

They all heard someone coming he/she is very mad of waking up so early...

Hayes smashed the doors open.

Hayes**:"WHO THE HELL WOKE ME UP?!"**

Peach:**"I'M SORRY!"**

Then she ran out of the Hayes wasn't going to leave it with that so he followed her.

Peach ran and ran untill she reached Daisy's was punching the door.

Peach:**"DAISY!LET ME IN!FAST!"**

But Daisy just pulled her head in her pillow and mumbled:

Daisy:"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

So,Luigi opened the door and Peach ran in and she smacked the door close and put the locks on.

Luigi:"What's up with all the yelling."

Luigi walked to Daisy's bed and layed beside her.

Peach:"I yelled by mistake Hayes awake (lol that rhymes xD) and now he is motherf*cking mad at me!"

But Luigi already fall asleep again before he heard what Peach said.

Then Luigi and Daisy wake up (again) from somebody who is punching the door.

Hayes**:"PEACH!I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!LET ME IN!"**

But nobody opened the door and Hayes continued punching the door untill...

Daisy jumps up from her bed.

Daisy**:"OKAY!THAT'S IT, FIRST YOU STUPID MOTHERF*CKERS WAKE ME UP, SECOND YOU COME PUNCHING MY DOOR, AND THIRD NOW YOU WON'T SHUT THE F*CK UP! SUMMER VACATION IS ALMOST OVER, AND I STILL NEED TO GET MY SLEEP SO EVERYBODY SHUT THE F*CK UP AND LET ME SLEEP!"**

After hearing that Peach ran out of Daisy's room and said sorry to Hayes &amp; they both shut up &amp; Luigi just drifted off to sleep again with Daisy.

Peach &amp; Hayes walked downstairs (in silence) and they explained everything to Mario &amp; Nash.

Nash:"Well, never wake a Sarasalander to early on a free day is all I can say."(Lol that rhymes again xD)

Mario:"And I thought Hayes was overreacting."

Hayes:"Hey!"

Peach,Mario,Nash: laughing

After a while:

Luigi woke up and looked at Daisy's read 11:48.

Luigi(thinking):_"One of my best nights ever."_

Then he turned around to see Daisy.

Luigi(thinking_):"She looks so peaceful.I'm so Lucky to have such a beautiful girl as Daisy."_

Then Daisy woke up.

Luigi:"Morning Beautiful."

Daisy:"Hi late is it?"

Luigi:"11:48"

Daisy:"You sure?"

Luigi:"Yeah why?"

Daisy: giggle

Luigi turned around to see how late it clock read 12:12.

Luigi(thinking_):"The f*ck? Did I stare at Daisy for such a long time?"_

Luigi:"Well, time flies doesn't it?He he.."

Daisy: giggle

Daisy:"Let's go downstairs to the others."

Luigi:"Shouldn't you first dress up?"

Daisy looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing her sleep shorts &amp; t-shirt.

Daisy:"Yeah, that's maybe a good he..."

Luigi:"Mind if I come with you?"

Daisy:"Not at all." ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Luigi and Daisy are (finally) dressed up &amp; they walked downstairs to the others.

Nash, Hayes, Mario and Peach are eating in the eating room.

Luigi&amp;Daisy:"Hi guys!"

Nash(while eating a sandwich):"Sup."

Mario(while eating a lot of stuff):"Monin'"

Peach:"Hello sleeping beauties."

Hayes:"More like Luigi &amp; the beast."

Daisy:"Assh*le."

Hayes:"Son of a b*tch."

Daisy:"We have the same parents, dumb*ss."

Nash:"**HEY!**That means you're involving me!"

Peach:"**HEY!Knock it off!"**

Hayes:"I'm older then you no way I'm going to listin to you!"

Nash:"Hayes, shut the f*ck up."

Hayes:"Why would I?"

Nash:"I'm older then you."

Hayes:"Good point."

By the time they stopped arguing Luigi and Daisy were eating to.

When they were almost done eating...

a voice**:"AAAAAHHHH!I CAN'T SEEE! I'M BLIND! OMG! HELP MEEEE!"**

Then they see Mona (trying to) walk into the room they are with a bucket on her stood up and pulled the bucket off Mona's head.

Mona**:"OMG!I CAN SEE AGAIN! THANK YOU SO MUCH DAIS!"** :D

Daisy:"Mona?"

Mona:"Yes?"

Daisy:"I say this as your best friend, I've met bread smarter then you."

Mona:"OMG! Bread is sooooo yummy!"

Daisy: *facepalm*

Mona runs to the breakfast table to grab some food.

_Luigi(thinking):"Just a 'normal' day in Sarasaland..."_

And with that sentence this story ends.

I'm sorry this part is short, but I have a new idea for a story. ;)


End file.
